


Caught Red Handed

by pirateunderapineapple



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Smut-ish, and she is bored, nicole misses her girlfriend, nothing else to say, oh what should she do, waverly tiny gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateunderapineapple/pseuds/pirateunderapineapple
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Waverly catches Nicole watching porn or something awkward like that.orNicole finds something to busy herself with, while wating for Waverly to get off work.





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys!! First of all, to all these who went to Earper Con UK, you lucky sexy beasts, I'm so jealous!! How was it? Tell me everything!  
> It's been a while ( like two weeks ) since I posted my last work and, to be honest, I wrote this some time ago but decided to post it now. Anyways, enjoy my friends!!

Nicole had just got home from her 12-hours shift at work. After Lonnie's _incident_ , all the officers were taking extra shifts at the station to cover the hours. This situation was exhausting, she really had to have a talk with Nedley on the subject. They needed a new debuty, and it had to be soon.

 

Waverly had texted her earlier to confirm her sleeping over at Nicole's place. Thing is,  her girlfriend was supposed to be working until 9, which left Nicole with more than 3 hours to do anything and nothing.

 

But, first things first, she had to change out of her uniform. And have a shower, a _really long_ one, because she herself couldn't stand the smell radiating from her own body.

 

After taking care of that, Nicole changed into more comfortable clothes, which in that case were sports shorts and a tank top. Purgatory could reach really high temperatures around this time of the year. She really couldn't understand how Waverly was actually feeling anything close to cold. Four blankets every night and still they weren't enough.

 

The redhead then went downstairs to give Calamity Jane her food and pour some fresh water in her bowl.  
  


“Hey CJ, how you 'doin, did you miss me?” The ginger cat only stared at her owner before proceeding to eat the cat food displayed in front of her.

 

“Yeah, didn't think you would.” She mattered under her breath before glancing at the clock on the wall, _18:27. What am I supposed to do with myself until she gets here?_

 

Nicole thought of making dinner for her and her girlfriend but then remembered they had discussed about ordering from the new Vegan Restaurant down town. So scratch that option.

 

She also thought about having a nap, she _was_ tired after all. But then again, she felt so hyperactive at the moment and she also didn't want Waverly to come home and find her asleep on the couch.  
  
  
  
She turned on the TV and settled on her couch to watch whatever show was on, _‘Friends’  Marathon. Seriously? aren’t people bored of that already?_  
  
  
  
After half-watching three episodes of ‘Friends’, half-petting Calamity Jane, who was now laying on Nicole’s lap like a queen, she turned off the TV and glanced at the clock again, _19:41. Perfect, now what do we do Haught?_  
  
  
  
She was left with only one option, but no, she couldn’t, not while waiting for Waverly. Her cat was in the room for gods sakes!  
  
  
  
“Move, you fat fur!” She pushed Calamity off of her, which earned her an angry _meow_ from the departing cat.  
  
  
  
Now that that was out of the way, Nicole started doubting what she was about to do. What about Waverly? Oh, her sweet Waverly, her angel, with her long hair for days and her mesmerizing green eyes. She loved her girlfriend with all her heart and soul. She loved her smile and her laugh. She loved, no, _adored_ her body - _oh that body._ With those strong, muscled arms , and those long legs that seemed to have no ending. And then there were her curves, oh how much Nicole wanted to touch those curves right now, to touch Waverly where she knew would bring the other girl over the edge- _get it together Haught._  
  
  
  
She felt a familiar wetness forming between her thighs. _Guess there is no coming back now._  
  
  
  
The redhead stood up from where she was sitting on the couch and went to open the cabinet under the TV table. This is where she kept her _collection_ , as she would like to put it. After going through it for several moments, she decided to watch one of the ones she had bought recently, and she put it in the DVD player.  
  
  
  
She went to sit back on the couch, readjusting herself so as to get more comfortable. She then grabbed the remote, re-opened the TV and hit _play_.  
__  
  
\----------  
  
  
She was so close, she could feel it. She had one hand under her shirt and the other inside her pants, touching herself. Before she could reach the edge and scream her girlfriend’s name tho, she heard the front door of the house unlock. _Shiiiiit_  
  
  
  
21:17, how did time pass so quickly?  
  
  
  
She immediately removed her hands, her body protesting for not being able to release the tension it so desperately needed to, and searched for the remote to turn the TV off.  
  
  
  
Then, almost on cue, she heard the door to the house close and her girlfriend’s sweet voice echo through the walls “Honey, I’m home!” Waverly chuckled to herself “ Wow, that sounded so domestic- what are you doing?” She turned to face her girlfriend’s flushed face. Something was going on.  
  
  
  
“Nothing!” Nicole was quick to answer, her voice a little higher than usual. “Nothing,” she said more calmly now “ just waiting for you, watching some TV.” She immediately regretted the words coming out of her mouth. Too late to take them back now.  
  
  
  
Waverly glanced at the TV screen, black.  
  
  
  
“Nicole, the TV is turned off.” She just looked back and forth to the TV and her girlfriend before realization hit her. She was the smartest person in town after all, it wasn’t so hard to figure out. It must have shown on her face because Nicole shifted at her sit and was staring at her lap, avoiding looking Waverly in the eyes.  
  
  
  
“You were watching porn, weren’t you?”  
  
  
  
When she saw her girlfriend’s face flush red, matching her hair, her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
  
  
“Oh my god, you were! Look at officer Nicole Haught blushing because she was caught red handed!”  
  
  
  
“Look Waverly, baby, it’s not what you th-”  
  
  
  
“ Why didn’t you wait for me?”  
  
  
  
_What?_ To say Nicole was confused would be an understatement. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? She sat in silence , watching Waverly moving to the kitchen to put the bags she was carrying on the kitchen table. Then she came back and sat beside Nicole, putting one hand on the redhead’s knee. When she saw Waverly staring at her she immediately looked away.  
  
  
  
“Hey, honey, would you look at me for a second please?”  
  
  
  
Reluctantly, she averted her eyes from her lap and looked at Waverly, who was now barely keeping it together.  
  
  
  
“You are laughing at me!”  
  
  
  
Waverly tried her best to not burst out laughing, “ No, no! I’m not laughing _at_ you! It’s just-” a small laugh escaped her lips but she quickly tried to hide it, seeing the offended look on Nicole’s face “-it’s just that you shouldn’t be embarrassed about something like that, Nicole! You are a grown woman, you have your needs, I understand that.”  
  
  
  
“You do?”  
  
  
  
“Of course I do, baby.” Waverly removed her hand from Nicole’s knee to stroke her cheek.  
  
  
  
“ And it’s not a bad thing?” When she saw the glare Waverly sent her way she threw her hands up in surrender. “Okay, it’s not a bad thing, got it.”  
  
  
  
They stayed like that, a comfortable silence forming between them, before Waverly spoke up again.  
  
  
  
“So, will you put it back on?”  
  
  
  
“What?” The confused look made its way back to Nicole’s face once more.  
  
  
  
“Didn’t I make myself clear? Put it back on Nicole. I haven’t watched lesbian porn before.”  
  
  
  
Now Nicole was starting to get more interested “ You haven’t?”  
  
  
  
Waverly half smiled at that. “Well, actually, that’s not entirely true. I did attempt to watch one time, back in High School. That didn’t go so well tho, because the image of two women having sex felt really weird at the moment _. How wrong was I…_ ” She had a dreamy look on her face.  
  
  
  
“Hey! Snap out of it!”  
  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry! So, um, about that movie?” She pointed to the still blank TV screen.  
  
  
  
“Oh, right! Right, um, wait-” she searched for the remote and then turned the TV back on. The DVD was paused and, with a glance at Waverly whose eyes were shinning, staring at the TV in front of her, she hit play.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Waverly tilted her head at the side, Nicole doing the same.  
  
  
  
“How do they even do that? It must not be comfortable.”  
  
  
“I have no idea.”  
  
  
“But it is so sexy.”  
  
  
“Yeah, it definitely is.”  
  
  
  
Waverly glanced at Nicole “Wanna try it?”.  The redhead turned her head to look at her girlfriend, a slow smirk making its way to her lips. “Oh, absolutely.”  
  
  
  
And then they collapsed onto each other.

**Author's Note:**

> While reading this before posting, I realised that Nedley is no longer sheriff. But then again, this is fanfic right? I can do whatever the hell I want heheh. I want to say that I love FRIENDS but it's on TV all the time- at least here, idk if it actually is in America- and I've got tired of it. 
> 
> Also, Waverly feeling weird about homosexual sex is so me when I was younger, before I realised that I'm just gayness overload.
> 
> Anyways, did you like it? should I right more? give me ideas hahah
> 
> pls leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! <3 ( and also check my other works if you feel up to it!)


End file.
